


Separate Pages

by Sinncity



Series: Separate Pages Verse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Thinks His Adorable, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phil likes Lions and Planets and Stars, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU; Dan finds it nearly impossible to think he never noticed Phil Lester. His note book is filled with doodles of lions and planets and stars and maybe the fluttery feeling Dan gets in the pit in his stomach isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Pages

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one scene and turned into a whole lot more, but I am really happy with how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy!

Dan finds it nearly impossible to think he never noticed Phil Lester. He sits at the middle desk in the library before and after school, always with his ridiculously quirky shirts and perfect fit jeans. He has a slight smile as he reads; a faraway look in his perfect blue eyes and it makes Dan think he’s the stupidest guy in the world, because how could he not notice someone like that?

He reads fiction mostly. It’s not your average JK Rowling’s Harry Potter or Rick Riordan’s Percy Jackson and The Lightening Thief. Its books like Clockwork Orange. The strange, interesting books that are not commonly read by teenagers their age, Phil reads them relatively quickly too. Dan’s only been at Harley High School for a little over a week and he’s already seen Phil start and finish three different books. 

It’s not like Dan purposely goes to the library just to see Phil, he’s trying to get up to speed with his new classes-because half way through the school term was not exactly the best time to for his family to decide to relocate. That didn’t seem to deter them, though. So now Dan has the privilege of spending his afternoons in the library attempting to catch up on all the work covered before his transfer, because if he were to go home his evening would probably be consumed by American Horror Story and various different Pokémon games until the early hours of the morning. 

The library is not the only place that Dan’s seen Phil, they also happen to be in the same English and Psychology classes. He sits a few seats in front of Dan, and always next to a brunette guy with mildly similar hair to Dan’s own. Dan even considered sitting in the same row as them once, after hearing them banter about which Final Fantasy character was more awesome, but the teacher walked into the class room before he’d even had the chance to pick his backpack up. 

It takes a moment before Dan realizes that he’s been staring point blankly at Phil, who catches his gaze and locks eyes with him for a slightly uncomfortable amount of time. If any normal person came across a situation like this they would probably apologise and blame it on zoning out, but Dan’s an idiot and all he does is gawk a little whilst repetitively opening and closing his mouth. Phil gives him a small smile, the type that only just tugs at the corners of his lips and it takes all but a few antagonizing seconds for Dan’s awkwardness to kick in. He quickly averts his gaze back down to his partially highlighted text book, the colour in his cheeks beginning to rise. He hears a shuffling followed by footsteps and it’s not until Dan hears the library door close that he dares to look up, because he really fucked that one up. 

\-- 

Biology is one of Dan’s better subjects. He’s pretty much up to date with all the work because it was almost exactly the same as his previous school and he just seems to have a better general understanding regarding how cells grow and multiply then he does at, say, algebra. He’s pretty thankful that his class notes from his old school apply almost directly to their current curriculum, however he isn’t so thankful for his unconscious ability to zone out, because there is suddenly a tall boy standing in front of him striking up a conversation.

“It’s Daniel right?” The guy asks. He was relatively attractive, with curly brown hair and light blue eyes.

“Um- I prefer Dan, actually.” 

The guy lets out a small chuckle. “Nice to meet you Dan, I’m PJ and I’m pretty sure professor Lorden just assigned us as lab partners.”

“Right, I, uh, zoned out a little bit, must have missed it. But um, hi, I guess.” Dan’s not exactly sure what to say due to his lack of social skills. 

PJ pulls out the seat next to him and places his text books next to Dans, seemingly oblivious to Dans internal struggle. “You’re new here yeah?”

“Started last week.” Dan replies, slouching into his chair slightly, his hand absentmindedly fiddling with his pen. “Moved from Berkshire.”

“How you liking it so far?”

“I’d much rather be at home playing Mariokart.” Dan claims and PJ grins, like he just found out it was Christmas.

“I guarantee if I was there with you, I’d kick your ass.”

“No way! If anything I’d be the one rubbing the loss in your face like the incredibly bad winner I am.” 

“Doubt it.”

“I would end you.”

Dan laughs, because PJ has absolutely no idea how horrible his competitive streak is when it comes to video games. Dan is definitely not afraid to use elbows and taunting, especially when it could be the difference between first and second place.

Suddenly Dan realizes that PJ’s smile is still directed at him and he doesn’t feel quite as uncomfortable and awkward after finally finding common ground with someone. Maybe if he’s a little lucky, PJ might be okay with them talking outside the classroom, because all he really wants to do is get through high school with a few friends and as little social humiliation as possible. 

 

The rest of the class goes rather quickly and relatively easily with PJ as Dan’s new lab partner, and he chucks his books in his bag quickly as the bell for fourth period rings. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dan questions, adjusting the strap on his bag as it rests over his shoulder.

“Actually, I was thinking, would you maybe want to sit with me and some friends at lunch?” PJ asks, stuffing his own books into his backpack. 

Dan chucks him a quick grin. “Yeah, thanks PJ, that’d be awesome.”

“Brilliant!”

And with that Dan shoves his hands into his pockets and walks out of that classroom, and all he thinks about during fourth period is how he’s not going to have to sit outside by himself and eat lunch.

\--

It’s hard not to miss PJ when Dan walks through the cafeteria with his tray full of food, because PJ is practically standing on the seat as he waves at him in the sort of enthusiastic manner not possessed by most teenagers throughout their pubescent lives, let alone at school. Dan grins and chucks a small wave back, walking towards the table and pulling out a seat opposite him.

“Hi, PJ.” Dan says, before looking slightly to the left as another guy takes the unoccupied seat next to PJ. It only takes Dan a moment to realize that it’s the same guy that sits next to Phil in English, straight light brown hair and matching hazel eyes. 

“Dan, this is Chris. Chris, Dan.”

“Peej, what have I told you about bringing random guys to the food table? Unless he’s interested in a threesome-” Chris quips.

“Chris!” 

PJ’s elbow lands in Chris’ side, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m joking!” Chris groans, wincing slightly and patting his side. “Unless you’re interested that is.”

“Jesus _Christ_.” 

Dan laughs and PJ looks like he’s seriously contemplating whether to give up and fall head first onto the table.

“Don’t laugh, it only encourages him.”

It takes all of two seconds for Dan’s eyes to go wide because that voice is instantly recognisable. Its Phil’s voice, northern with a slight humorous tone and it is completely, 100% directed at Dan. 

“Encouragement isn’t needed.” Chris declares, “I already know I’m hilarious.”

Phil pulls out the seat and sits down, and Dan lets out a small noise because Phil has gorgeous eyes and is possibly the most attractive male Dan has ever seen and his sitting right next to him.

“Sorry” Phil apologises. “Did I startle you?”

Phil seems to think Dans sudden paralysis is because he appeared out of nowhere, and it sort of is. But Dan’s less shocked in the ‘you scared the crap out of me way’ and more in the ‘oh my fucking god he’s talking to me’ way. It takes all of Dan’s willpower to keep his mouth closed and not uncontrollably splurge out how he thinks Phil is the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the earth. 

“Yes…I mean no - sort of?” Dan isn’t initially sure about what he’s saying right now. Apparently Chris and PJ find it funny because they let out a small burst of laughter. Phil smiles at him, which is adorable because his fucking tongue sticks out and Dan sort of just wants to melt onto the floor from both humiliation and Phil’s adorableness. 

“This is Dan, by the way.” PJ says after he’s finally stopped laughing.

“Yeah, the new kid right? I’ve seen you around, at the library and in English.” Phil voices. “I’m Phil Lester, nice to officially meet you.” He’s smiling at Dan again and Dan’s starting to feel a little bit like a 15 year old school girl, because not only is Phil amazingly attractive, but he seems pretty nice, too.

Dan nods. “We’re actually in the same Psychology class too.” 

“Wait, he’s in our English class?” Chris asks, looking slightly puzzled. “How did I not know this? I always notice hot people.”

PJ groans. “Do you not have a filter?”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say no.” Dan’s laughing and it’s becoming clear the Chris has an extremely funny yet dirty, mind. He sort of likes it. Because when he’s not so embarrassed and shy he’s a little like that too. 

“Do you think we could get him a muzzle?” Phil asks, before picking up a fry and shoving it into his mouth. Dan feels a little stupid, because among all of this he sort of forgot he had food sitting practically untouched in front of him.

“Already looked it up, they don’t have one his size.”

Chris pouts. “You should be nicer to your boyfriend. I deserve respect. I’m brilliant at sex.”

PJ almost spits out his drink causing all three boys to burst into laughter, as it dribbles down his chin slightly.

“So you’re together then? You and Chris?” Dan asks PJ.

“Yeah, for about three months, although it’s moments like this I question exactly why.” PJ rolled his eyes. “That’s not a problem right?”

Dan shakes his head. He sort of wants to say ‘that’s cool, I’m bi’ but thinks better of it, because it might make Phil realize Dan has the hots for him, and they literally only just met. 

“You should have seen them before they got together.” Phil chuckles. “It was like lingering looks and puppy dog eyes, and they were both totally oblivious. Until Chris got drunk and pronounced his undying love, that is.”

“I’m totally a romantic.” Chris proclaims, shoving a hand around PJs side. “You all wish you were as smooth as me.”

“You were at a dress up party, in a _tutu_.” PJ replies rolling his eyes. Dan lets out a snort, because there are some photos that he would really like to see and he’s pretty sure at least one of them has some on their phone. 

“Jealousy is an ugly colour. I pulled that off and everyone knows it!”

“Jealously isn’t a colour.”

Dan sort of wonders why they are together, because so far all he’s seen is banter and occasional embarrassment, but when the bell goes to signal five minutes before 5th period, he sees Chris place a kiss on PJs cheek, the goofy smile that spreads across PJs lips tells Dan everything he needs to know. As he waves goodbye Phil gives him a small smile, says ‘see you later’ and Dan feels like he just won the lottery. 

\--

Phil isn’t at the library that afternoon, which is a bit of a shame, because now that they’ve spoken Dan’s pretty sure he’d actually have the courage to sit next to him. That doesn’t stop him from looking up and hoping every time the door opens. 

It makes him feel a little rash, to be obsessing over someone he just met, but his just got this nagging feeling that he can’t quite place. On all accounts he thinks maybe he’s just going a little insane from the studying, but when he finishes in the library, all he thinks about is the faraway look Phil has in his gorgeous blue eyes when he sits across from him reading and maybe the fluttery feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach isn’t such a bad thing.

\--

Both Phil and Chris are in English the next day. Dan’s not quite sure whether it’s okay to sit down with them, after all, sitting together for one lunch doesn’t exactly make them friends, but Chris enthusiastically whacks the seat next to him repetitively and Dan makes his way over. 

“You really are in our class.” Chris greets. 

“Unfortunately for you, I guess.” Dan replies, pulling his books out of his backpack. It takes a few moments before Dan realized Chris is looking at him rather intensely. Dan frowns slightly. “Um, Chris?”

Chris is still looking at him with that intense look and Phil lets out a little laugh, which Dan would probably consider adorable if he wasn’t so confused as to what was going on. 

“Chris, you look like a gorilla.” Phil says. 

“Did you do the homework?” Chris completely ignores him and continues to look at Dan.

“Yeah?” Dan still isn’t exactly sure what’s going on.

“Can I see it?”

“I guess.”

Chris smiles as Dan hands the paper over. “Congratulations my man, we’re now officially friends.”

It isn’t until Chris pulls out his blank homework sheet and starts scribbling down answers that Dan realizes what just happened.

“It’s a common occurrence.” Phil explains. “I don’t let him even glance at my work anymore. There was a time where he copied my work for three solid weeks. I started writing in the wrong answers, and he didn’t even notice.”

“That’s because you’re a horrible friend, whereas Dan, clearly is not.”

“Until he starts writing down the wrong answers too.”

Chris pouts and gives an over dramatic sigh. “You wouldn’t do that to me, would ya Dan?”

“Only if you pay me enough.” Dan replies, a smirk tugging on the side of his lips. The look on Chris face sends both Phil and Dan into fits of laugher, because Chris looks like Dan just trampled on all his hopes and dreams and it’s not until the teacher threatens to kick both Dan and Phil out of class that they finally calm down.

\--

In psychology, Dan sits down next to Phil.

“Uh, Dan?” Phil questions. Suddenly Dan’s wondering why he sat next to Phil, because it sounds like he probably should have asked before he just plunked himself down.

“I’m sorry.” Dan mutters quickly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have assumed I could sit next to you. I’ll just go down the back and uh – sorry."  
Phil shakes his head, grabbing Dans wrist in the process, effectively halting Dans movements.

“No, no! Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to leave.” He lets go of Dans hand and rubs behind his neck. He’s bitting his lip and Dan’s just trying to concentrate on breathing, because his hand is still tingling from where Phil gripped him. “I sort of just wanted to know if you brought your text book. I’ve forgotten mine.”

Dan lets out a small, embarrassed ‘oh’ as he sits back down in his previous seat. 

“Yeah. I did.” 

He pushes the text book into the middle of the table so Phil can see it too. 

Phil smiles at him, and it’s only then Dan realizes that theres a faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

 

The class is a little boring, because the teacher likes to lecture and drone out every little bit of unnecessary information regarding theories of learning and how remembering information can be maximised. It’s a little ironic because no one is paying attention at all, so there can’t be much learning happening. However, Dan’s noticed that Phil’s note book is filled with doodles of lions and planets and stars and he feels like that little bit of information about Phil is more worthy of remembrance then the entire class.

\--

Dan’s a quarter of the way home when he sees Phil walking along the pavement. He doesn’t even think before he lets out a loud “Phil!” however, he does freeze on the spot once he realizes that he just yelled out Phils name from down the street because _Jesus Christ I’m such a fucking idiot_.

Phil stops in his tracks, seemingly a little startled and turns around, but he waves at Dan and waits for him to catch up, so maybe he didn’t make such an idiot out of himself after all.

“Do you usually walk this way?” Phil questions as Dan falls into step beside him. “I’ve never seen you before.”

Dan nods his head, “Usually yeah, sometimes I take the bus, but that’s generally only if I stay back in the library or I’m too lazy to walk… which I usually am.”

Phil chuckles slightly. “Good thing you’re lazy today then.”

Dan glances over at Phil, a little shocked by his words. Phil’s looking at the concrete below him, watching where he walks and theres a book in his hand, swinging by his side that Dan had failed to notice before.

“What are you reading?” Dan questions. Phil brings the book up from its resting place beside his hip and glances at Dan. His got a finger separating two pages towards the end of the book.

“It’s Looking for Alaska, by John Green.”

Dan isn’t a big reader; he admires others who are, though. He’s never really found a book that interests him, gets him hooked like so many others claim. Maybe that’s why he’s so interested in Phil. Because Phil can lose himself in a world of imagination like Dan never could. 

“That’s the same guy who writes The Fault in Our Stars right?”

Dan may not have read either of them, but at least he knows a little bit of general knowledge. 

“Yeah! That’s actually a great book. Have you read it?” Phil’s got that adorable smile on his face again, that shows a little bit of his tongue. 

“No, I’ve just heard of it, sorry.” 

“You should read some of his work. He’s a really great writer, one of my favourite authors even.”

“So you like it, the book?”

“Yeah, I like the themes John Green portrays.” Phil’s eyes lit up, “To seek a great perhaps.”

\--

Phil easily becomes Dan’s favourite human being. He sort of wants to spend every waking moment in the ebony-haired boys company, because he’s the most intriguing person Dan has ever met. He’s not even entirely sure why, there’s just something about Phil that draws Dan in. It makes him want to know every little detail about his life.

He wants to get to know Phil a bit better, so when Dan starts reading _Looking for Alaska_ , he feels like he’s one step closer to achieving that goal. 

\-- 

It’s a Friday night when Dan finally plucks up the courage to invite him inside. He’s a little nervous, because they’ve only really hung out around school or at the library and even though they walk home the same way, they haven’t really hung out for more than a few hours. 

But Phil replies with an “I’d love too!” and a smile that shows his teeth. So it makes Dan feel a little bit better about himself when he ushers Phil inside and takes him to his room. 

Dan’s only slightly embarrassed as Phil looks around his room. Theres a few dirty socks and used clothes piled in the corner, and on top of his computer chair, but Phil either doesn’t care or hasn’t really noticed because he sits himself down on Dans bed like he’s been here a thousand times before. 

“You like Buffy?” Phil asks, eyeing off the poster handing from the wall on the opposite side of Dan’s room. 

Dan fidgets with the phone in his hand, an almost unshakeable habit. “Yeah, it’s old but it’s good.”

“Me too!” Phil exclaims, smile lighting up his face. “It’s actually my all-time favourite show; I’ve seen it like a million times. I even have the complete box set.”

“I’ve seen them a lot too…maybe not as many as you though. A million seems pretty hard to beat.” Dan laughs.

Phil laughs too. “Maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration.”

“No!” Dan mocks, but he smiles up at Phil. “If you want we can watch some later? We can play video games first?”

“Sure. That’s pretty much two of my favourite past times.” 

“Video games, movies and reading. Who needs real life anyway?”

Dan isn’t exactly prepared for the pillow that comes flying towards him, but he’s not going to complain, because even though it hits him square in the face, Phil laughs so much that he falls onto the floor, and it’s sort of the perfect sound. 

 

Phil turns out to be a horrible player at both Crash Bandicoot and Sonic. He continuously dies on both games but Dan can’t get really get annoyed with him, because he lets out adorable squeaks when he runs into nitros or loses all his rings in Sonic. Eventually he just passes the remote over to Dan, who completes the levels with practiced ease.  
“That’s cheating!” Phil groans, sliding sideways on the couch. His head resting slightly on the end of Dan’s thigh as he sinks deeper into the couch. Dan’s hands clamp tightly around the console remote, his breath hitched slightly. He looks down at Phil who’s staring up at him with is bright blue eyes, a small pout on his face and all Dan wants to do is lean forward and kiss it.

 

The rest of the day goes entirely too quickly for Dan’s liking, before long it’s 10pm and Phil claims he should probably get going before he gives his parents a heart attack. He thanks Dan’s family for having him over and feeding him, before giving Dan a wave and one of his bright grins as he walks out the front door and down the street.

As Dan closes the door behind him he lets out a shaky laugh, because it’s at that precise moment he knows he’s screwed. He’s got a huge mother fucking crush on Philip Lester.

\--

Dan spends a lot of time with Phil. Sometimes it’s with Chris and PJ, they do some group activities outside of school. Generally they hang out at PJ’s house and spend entire afternoons playing PlayStation and various board games or watching an unknown amount of horror films. Which is one of Dans more favourable past times, because Phil’s petrified face is unintentionally attractive. He puts his fists up to his face but he doesn’t actually cover his eyes and Dan thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen.

“The fantastic foursome.” Chris dubs them one evening. PJ groans, shoving his face into his hands. Dan just laughs, because only Chris would come up with something that perverted and fitting. 

Most of the time, it’s just Dan and Phil. Dans prefers it that way, because he has Phil all to himself, gets to share moments between them that only they know. He’s probably a little bit biased, but even if he wasn’t totally into Phil, he doesn’t think he’d view it any differently. 

\--

“So what’s up with you and Phil?”

PJs question is so unexpected Dan almost snaps his pen in half.

“I – uh. What?” Dan responds, his mouth slightly agape. 

PJ looks at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. “I mean, do you like him? More than a friend sort of like.”

He says it so casually but Dan’s still in shock. He likes Phil. He’s pretty sure he has liked Phil from the moment he glanced in his direction. He likes the fact Phil straightens his hair, the fact he wears ridiculously quirky shirts and well fit skinny jeans, he especially likes the fact that he covers his face with his hands when he laughs or gets embarrassed. Phil is the definition of adorable, and Dan likes him a lot. 

Dan swallows and curls the corners of his textbook with his figures. PJs eyeing him expectantly and he’s torn. He could say no and laugh it off; carry on being just Phil’s friend, but the truth is he sort of wants someone to know, because maybe it would be good to have a second opinion. 

“Um,” Dan mutters. “Yeah, I sort of do.” 

PJ smiles at him almost like he was expecting that answer. 

“Go for it.” 

Dan just blinks at him as PJ turns back to his worksheet, but the words echo in his head for the rest of class. 

\-- 

It’s a Saturday afternoon, but instead of spending the day at Dan’s house like usual, Phil sends him a text. 

_Want to come to mine today?_

Dan almost lets out an excited squeal, because he’s never been to Phil’s house before. He knows where he lives, because he walks past Phil’s house almost every day after school. He rarely takes the bus anymore because walking with Phil is just that much more appealing than sitting by himself. It doesn’t take long before he’s shoved his shoes on, put his phone in his pocket and walks the relatively short distance between their houses. 

He’s not exactly sure what he expected the ebony haired boy’s room to look like, but when he sees it, it just screams out _Phil_. He has toy lions on his bed and on his desk, his wall is covered in posters; mostly Buffy, but there is a few Walking Dead and Muse posters plastered to his walls. There’s a bookshelf tucked in the corner of the room, filled with so many books it’s almost over flowing. His room is bright and colourful, including his bed spread which is blue and green and it sort of reminds Dan of Phil’s eyes; bright blue and beautiful. 

Dan just smiles, because yeah, this is Phil. 

“I figured you’d maybe want to come round here this time,” Phil explains. “Parents are out for the afternoon, renovations are done, so I figured it would be…fun?” 

“Well I mean, you don’t have my vast array of impressive video games, but I guess what you’ve got will have to do.” Dan quips. 

"Please,” Phil says. “If anything mines better because it’s condensed to only the best games. Rayman origins is definitely the greatest game of all time.” 

“I just did some calculations and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of bullshit.” Dan retorts. 

Phil’s breath gets caught in his throat, his gaze intensely looking at Dan. “You read it? Looking for Alaska?” 

“Well, yeah. You said it was worth reading, so I gave it a go.” Dan shrugged, biting his lip slightly. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Yeah, actually. It’s tragic but kind of…beautiful.” 

Phil’s gaze didn’t weaver, and suddenly he was standing directly in front of Dan. One more step and they’d be touching. 

“Phil -” 

“I really want to kiss you,” Phil murmurs. 

Dan swallows before nodding his head slightly and letting out a smile. “Okay.” 

Phil leans forward and presses his lips to Dan. It takes Dan a moment to process exactly what’s happening but he lets out a small groan as Phil’s licks his lips, tongue pressing against his own. His hands weave into Phil hair, tugging him closer and Dans mind goes blank as he feels Phil tug his hips forward until they clash with his own. 

“I really want to kiss you too,” Dan admits, laughing slightly. “A lot.” 

Phil pushes his hips against Dans, a gasp falling from Dan’s mouth. “What’s stopping you?” 

The smirk on Phil’s lips is the sexiest thing Dan’s ever seen and he presses their lips together in a hasty fashion, hips moving in small, tight circles to match Phil’s own. Phil pushes them back slightly and Dan’s back hits the wall behind him with a small thump. Dan groans a little as he feels Phil’s hands move under his shirt, his fingers sliding up his torso and down his sides. 

Their kissing messily, all tongue and a little teeth, rutting against each other hastily. Dans breathing becomes shaky as Phil slips his hand under the waist band of Dan’s pants and stokes his shaft. 

“Fuck, Phil.” Dan groans, his head hitting the wall behind him at the sudden contact. Phil presses his lips against Dan’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Dan removes his hands from Phil’s hair, trailing down his back and slipping up his top in a similar way to Phil’s previous actions. 

Phil rubs his thumb over the tip, smearing Dan’s precome as he continues to stoke him. Dan’s hands are shaking slightly but he glides them over the fabric containing Phil’s hardening member and Phil sucks in a sharp breath. It takes a lot of effort for Dan to concentrate, but he manages to unzip Phil’s fly and pull his jeans and boxers down.  
“Dan,” Phil moans as Dan starts stoking him in a similar fashion, the ebony haired boy’s eyes slipping shut of their own accord. Phil brings their hips together again, their members and hands touching. Dan’s mouth forms a silent ‘O’ loosing himself in the pleasure. It’s becoming harder and harder for Dan to concentrate on moving his hand, his movements are getting sloppy and he lets out a moan as he feels Phil suck and bit it lower lip, increasing his speed. 

“Shit!” Dan hisses, his orgasm rising, the coil in his stomach increasing as his hips buck quickly and messily in an attempt to match Phil’s rhythm. Dan groans as his body goes tense, releasing over Phil’s hand. 

Phil bucks his hips, creating friction as Dan tries to focus his attention back to the gorgeous guy in front of him, his mind hazy. It doesn’t take long until Phil’s gasping, his face falling onto Dan’s shoulder, pupils wide. Dan hears Phil hiss his name and feels him release into his fist, thrusting slowly as he continues to ride out his orgasm. 

Dan leans flat against the wall, “Holy shit.” 

Phil’s still panting heavily against his shoulder, placing tiny kisses between his drawn out breaths. There’re hands are both sticky, but Phil’s leaning against him and Dan can’t quite bring himself to move, let alone speak. 

Phil lifts his head up, his black hair floppy and sticking slightly to his face. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue and Dan can’t help himself as he leans forward to place a breathless kiss against Phil’s lips. 

“I might have to start quoting books more often.” Dan mumbles as their kiss ends. 

Phil lets out a small chuckle; Dan’s still close enough to feel his body shake slightly. “Better start reading.” Phil says and Dan grins as he leans in again, pressing his lips against Phil’s, it’s almost like a promise. 

\-- 

Dan isn’t entirely sure if they’re together. It’s not exactly like they are holding hands as they walk down the corridor or asked each other out. They may have spent all of Saturday -and even some of Sunday- lazily making out while watching movies, but that doesn’t exactly make them official. 

But as Phil turns to leave for his third period media class, he gives Dan a kiss on the cheek and entwines their hands quickly before he goes. 

“I win!” PJ proclaims as he turns around and looks at Chris, a smile plastered on his face. 

Chris lets out a small groan. “Oh come on. Let your boyfriend off, just this once?” 

“Nope. Hand it over.” 

Chris digs into his pockets before pulling out a fifty dollar note, kissing it and reluctantly handing it over to PJ. 

“Um, guys?” Dan questions, he’s not exactly sure about what just happened. 

PJ smirks. “Chris said you two were too chicken shit to admit your feelings and bet me fifty bucks that you wouldn't get together by the end of the year. I bet you would. And here we are. You’re with Phil and I’m fifty dollars richer.” 

Chris lets out an even bigger groan. “All because you couldn't keep it in your pants, Howell.” 

Dans pretty sure his entire face is going red. 

\-- 

“I’ve changed my mind.” 

Phil’s looks up from his spot on the bed. His got his glasses on, which Dan prefers, because even though Phil’s eyes are perfect without them, his glasses look sexy as all hell on him. 

“What do you mean?” Phil asks, placing his newest book on his lap. His sitting down, legs crossed. Dan’s sitting next to him; sprawled out towards the opposite side of the bed, hogging the majority of the pillows. 

“About books,” Dan states. “They’re a lot better than I originally thought.” 

Phil looks at him, this time it’s a mixture between humour and admiration. “What exactly changed your mind?” 

“A few things. The Hunger Games, for one.” Dan answers, a grin forming on his lips. “And also there's this really hot guy that sits near me. It’s both encouraging and distracting. Plus, it’s really adorable when I get to watch him read.” 

Phil laughs, it’s a sound that Dan’s sure he’ll never get tired of hearing. “Who needs real life anyway?” 

Dan leans across and kisses him, just because he can.


End file.
